Proud Lion
by mmteku123
Summary: Leon slowly licks their lips, inching closer to their unsuspecting preys. The Seirin team isn't prepare for the disaster name Leon, Kagami's older bisexual cousin, coming to Japan. "I wonder what you taste like "


Dear Readers,

I hope you like this version of Kuroko no basket. I haven't got a clue of who's going to be the main love interest, so I'm open-minded for any suggestions.

mmteku123

* * *

Basketball, the game, is everything to me. It became my place of refuge that I will always go where I need some peace from my life or my demanding parents. It's been a site of intense pain, sorrows, and rejection yet, I feel the most intense joy, satisfaction, and happiness. It's a relationship that is evolving every day of my life. I give the greatest love for the game and respect for the players. I hunger for a worthy opponent to beat, or play one-on-one with my cousin.

In our family, my cousin and I always compete with each other. I blame our parents for it, always wanting to prove the other that they had the better child. We do it for the fun of it. Sometimes, he will win, while other times I will win. All I know is I can't wait for the next game. If I could, I would marry the game.

The more I think about basketball, my body gets ready to play basketball. I have no control over that sensation. My heart beats faster almost in time with my dribbling. I will get a wild look in my eyes, increasing the tension of the game. I would go to the local court to watch people play or play with them.

This was not always the case. I would be picked last in school to play any games. I could keep up with the kids, but I couldn't focus enough. Even though I was weak, I love to play. My love of basketball began when I watch a match with her in it. Her techniques were indescribable. She could change the course of the game with a flick of her wrist. Alex Garcia is a genius. I was sad when she stop playing due to an unknown disease.

Five years ago, my family moved to the west side of town, closer to the beach and my mom's job. I left my cousin and friends behind. I was sad until I met her by chance. It was after my game, that I saw her on the sideline, making bets with the adults. Her beautiful blond hair frames her round face. Her bright blue eyes were behind a pair of black frame glasses. I asked her to teach me her style of basketball, hoping to become a genius just like her. She broke my heart, said no. I didn't give up though. I had my heart set to becoming her pupil.

Somehow, I convince her to teach me. It took me four whole months of begging, sending letters, poems, flowers, and everything under the hot Los Angeles's sun to convince her. Finally, she agrees after losing a game, 40-7. She teaches me, the fundamentals of basketball, passing, team play, dribbling, and shooting. She help me to the player that I am today.

I'm a five foot eleven inches tall player, the trump card of any team. I keep my dark red-brown hair short or in braids. I have a heavy frame with my I-eat-whatever-I-want diet and I don't care. Alex lectures me on eating healthy, but I'm always stuffing myself with fries or pies. I was happy where I was, in second year in high school, playing on the basketball team as a shooting guard, until now.

Now, I'm going to leave everything behind to take care of my cousin in Japan. My uncle is leaving for a business trip and needs someone to babysit his son. My other mom volunteer for me to go, saying it is good for my college application for UCLA. I'm a bit worried, not for my cousin, but for my Japanese, which is okay-ish. 

* * *

I start to fidget on the chair, sitting across my counselor in this new school in Japan. I try my best to be extremely polite with him, and to understand his Japanese. Finally, after endless explanation on the rules and policy, he gave me my class information and a map of the school.

"School start from 9:00am to 4:00pm. Your homeroom is student is required to join to at least one club. If you need any help, I'm always here around lunch hour, Do you understand, Leon?" said Mr. Tanaka, handing me all these papers. I put all these paper in the bright blue folder and nod. I can see he is a bit nervous for me. This is all too much for me to handle, and coming in a week later than everyone else might become a problem. I blame the jetlag in making me sick to miss the first day of class.

"I understand. Thank you very much," I said, standing up and bowing. I left the office, texting my cousin that I'm coming home. There is only a few people here on Friday, I can only assume it's a holiday. This high school is relatively big compare to my old school. 'So, this is a private school,' I thought to myself, walking around. I gave myself a quick tour of the place, knowing where my homeroom, restroom, and nurse office is.

I went to my assign foot locker to place back my slippers and put my running shoes back on. I look at my phone to see its four p.m. already.

"There is one more place I want to go before going back home," I said to myself. I quickly look at my map, looking for the gym. I start to walk to the building to the far right. As I come closer to the building, the noise of dribbling, shoes running on hard wood floors, and the sound of a basketball going through the net. The door is open. I step in, seeing only one person practicing his three point shots.

He is the same height as me, but with glasses. He has the average Japanese looks; black short hair and narrow eyes. His face is on full concentration on the basket and the ball. I wonder how long he was here, working on his shooting. Yet, he is taking too much time shooting. I put my blue hoodie up, leaving my folder near the entrance.

**SMACK.**

His eyes widen, behind his glasses, while I smack the ball away. I quickly chase the ball, dribbling it at a slow pace. My body starts to tingle, remembering the feel of the orange ball's rough rubber texture.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" he said, ticked off. He cracks his neck. I smirk, licking my lips. I see his eyes burn with irritation and annoyance. I feel slight happiness because I'm the cause of it.

"Let's play, _**four eyes**_," I said, insulting in English. He step back, surprise that I spoke in English. Then it clicks for him.

"I'll play, you punk," he said meeting me by the half court line. I'm super excited to play against this school own player. I zip down my sweater, revealing my old team jersey. The colors are royal purple and white. The lettering and numbers are in gold. My number is seventeen.

I bend my knees; bring my right arm up, ready to defend, while my left hand dribbles the ball. He takes his defense stance, bringing his hands up. I spring into action, going left down the court, then switching right quickly. He keeps up with me even with the fake left I did.

Surprisingly, he steals the ball from me. He takes it and aim to shoot. I lift my gaze to meet his eyes, and for a second, he hesitated. This gives me a chance to jump, blocking it. I swipe at the ball. The ball hits the wall with massive force.

"Wow! What a great reaction time," a voice said, making them known. I look to see a beautiful girl, with a school uniform on. We stop playing, and he notice I stop playing attention to him.

"Oi, why did you stop him," he said. She playfully sticks her tongue out mockingly.

"Sorry, Sorry. Didn't mean to," she said, sarcastically. She notices me staring. I tilt my head in curiosity. I walk up to her, wondering if she acts just like my Alex. I keep my face hidden though.

"You're really beautiful like a blooming flower in spring. What's your name?" I asks, keeping my respectable distant. She smiles. Her caramel brown hair it parted left with two pink pins. She has a huge pink whistle, hanging around her neck.

"Thank you. My name is Aida, Riko," she said, bowing politely. Then my phone starts to ring in my pocket.

"Excuse me, Aida-san," I said, excusing myself to text my cousin. He sometimes need to chill out. Yet, sometimes he keeps me from embarrassing myself though. I thank him for remembering that in Japan you introduce yourself last name first and then first name. I see them talking to each other, more like arguing. I walk up to them.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to cut this game short. I can't play with your boyfriend. I need to go home, Aida-san," I said, bowing to her only. I hear him choking on his spit, while she looks away blushing.

"You have it all wrong, we're not together….," she said, smiling.

"Really?! Please remember my name, Kawahara, Leon," I said, leaning in. I cup her face and give her a quick kiss, tasting her cherry chap stick. She tense up, getting redder as I lick my lips, smirking.

"You taste delicious, see you later, Riko-chan," I said, leaving quickly. I hear a commotion of them snapping out of the confusion. I hope Riko loved my kiss. After three hours of getting lost in the neighborhood, I found the apartment. I open it, getting my shoes off.

"Ne, Taiga I'm home~"


End file.
